Last Night Last
by Ip S
Summary: Como nos contos trouxas, uma ruiva foge à meia-noite e deixa um loiro curioso sobre a dama com quem dançara.


**Disclaimer: Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem.**

**N/A: A segunda geração seu amores. Rose e Scorp.**

**_Last Night Last_**

- Uma hora da manhã de domingo. Dormitório Grifinório-

Poderia a noite passada durar? Poderia o que eu vivi se tornar realidade?

Ontem eu estive em um baile. Era um baile de máscaras, oferecido aos alunos em comemoração ao dia das Bruxas, nada mais adequado.

Preparei meu único vestido de festa, pois sou muito desajeitada em assuntos de beleza, não saberia me arrumar se junto com o vestido, minha mãe não tivesse mandado um manual de maquilagem, adereços e arranjos para cabelo.

Meu vestido era de renda, rodado como os das princesas vitorianas; com milhares de rosetas rendadas, tomara que caia e com uma enorme fita de tafetá na cintura. Cor-de-rosa

Minha máscara era uma rosa, que cobria apenas meus olhos, mas me deixa irreconhecível.

Atrasei-me. Quero dizer, ninguém iria me esperar mesmo aqui no salão comunal da Grifinória. Corri para o salão de festas com os cabelos ao vento.

Medo. Quando vi todos e todas lá tive medo. Não era a primeira vez que eu ia a uma festa, mas era a primeira vez que eu me sentia uma mulher, e como tal, tinha expectativas...

Queria ser notada, não sei por quem. Queria ser elogiada, não sei por quem. Queria ao menos ser olhada.

Fiquei parada por tanto tempo ao mesmo tempo, pó um segundo. Até que uma mão surge para mim.

Ele estava três degraus abaixo de mim, com um típico paletó preto que destacava seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos acinzentados.

Os olhos que esperava! Como e quando esses olhos criaram vida?

Ele me olhava pacientemente esperando pela minha próxima inspiração. Eu me esqueci de respirar, entende?

– Você me daria à honra de sua companhia esta noite? – ele perguntou-me

– Claro... Quem é você? – eu perguntei... ótima pergunta, como eu sou idiota !

– É um baile de máscaras, deixe as coisas acontecerem... Tudo bem, Ruiva ?

– Certo Loiro...

Dança, os por toda a noite, sem parar, somente nós dois. Hora íamos para um lugar mais isolado, hora voltávamos para perto dos outros.

No entanto, por mais que o salão estivesse lotado, eu sentia que existia apenas eu e ele ali, sem mais palavras, e muitas trocas de olhares.

E na minha cabeça só existia um milhão de perguntas. Quem era ele? E porque logo eu?

E porque ele não estava com os seus amigos? Será que era solitário como eu?

Perto da meia noite, nós paramos. Estávamos tão casados e só agora sentíamos isso. Fomos para uma varando que nos permitia tanto ouvir as musicas quanto sentir a brisa que vinha do exterior.

Eu não tirava meu olhar curioso dos dele, até que ele soltou um sorriso de canto debochado. Lindo igual ao dono.

–Por que você está com essa cara de curiosa? – ele fez um carinho nas minhas bochechas já rubras - Você está quente! Está com frio? Está doente?

Lindo não? Ele se preocupava sem nem saber que eu era! Sorri...

–Não. Isso sempre acontece quando eu fico envergonhada, Loiro.

–Por que você esta envergonhada?...Ruiva?

–Porque você me pegou com cara de curiosa... - sorri com o olha que ele fez, tentando me desvendar...

–Loiro... Poderia esta noite durar?

Não sei por que eu perguntei isso. Mas ainda bem que eu o fiz.

–Seria perfeito se durasse... Você me trouxe silêncio e calma em uma noite de festa e barulho. Você me deixou sóbrio. Agora posso ver a realidade.

–Nossa! Isso tudo? Eu só queria fôssemos felizes hoje e saber seu nome. Mas agora, se me disser, essa noite perderá o brilho... Não acha?

Ele me beijou. Calidamente e ao mesmo tempo com a intenção de nunca mais me deixar sair de perto dele. E me falou seu nome.

_Malfoy._

E eu corri. Atravessei o salão correndo e com o coração aos pulos, não olhei para trás.

Meu primeiro beijo fora com um Malfoy. Traí minha família, pois agora eu tinha certeza de uma coisa: Estava apaixonada por ele.

Mas como eu não percebera a evidências, como eu fora tão tola? Deixei-me levar pelo seu aroma amadeirado e agora estou aqui... Sentada na cama, sozinha e com a maquilagem toda borrada. O vestido todo amarrotado que agora não quer sair, a cabeça nas nuvens e os pés no inferno.

_-Domingo. De manhã. Nas proximidades da floresta proibida-_

Eu voltei, para escrever como eu me sinto depois de uma noite de sono.

Péssima do mesmo jeito. Esse sentimento continua amor e ódio em um só ser, sinto que irei explodir a qualquer momento.

–Bom dia, minha ruiva.

Aquela voz estava detrás da árvore onde eu me encostara. Aquela voz passou a noite inteira beijando meus ouvidos... Aquela voz venenosa e doce.

–Como você descobriu?

–Você quer que eu liste? Bem, inicialmente, o seu cheiro de rosas é impossível de confundir, o sinto sempre que você sai do banheiro dos monitores. – isso me deixou vermelha de cara!- Depois, ruiva só podia ser uma Weasley e finalmente - Ele me entregou uma roseta rendada do meu vestido – Eu consegui pegar na hora que você correu ontem. Tem bordado R. W.

Sorri, e ao mesmo tempo olhei-o com olhar de falso desgosto.

–Você me roubou uma roseta?

–E um beijo. Mas será que eu poderia rouba-lhe outro? O de ontem me deixou ainda mais desejoso...

A cara de safado dele misturada com cara de anjinho me deixou extasiada, enquanto ele me puxa para outro beijo, começo a ter certeza de que a noite não terminou...

-/*/-

Espero que gostem...qualquer problema, elogio e critica, deixem coments... nem que seja só pra dizer...''oi''

Ass Ip S.


End file.
